your lighting (edit)
by Cinta Killua
Summary: akashi bertanya pada dirinya sendiri kapan ia tersenyum dan bahagia bersama orang yang di cintainya selain ibunya? akashi tertarik dengan seorang gadis yang di katakan rivalnya dalam akademik dan basket untuk di jadikan sakah kuroko menerima kenyataannya sosok orang di cintainya sudah milik akashi? [akashixAlice] kuroko


Hei... pernahkah kamu merasakan musim dingin? Ya semua orang juga pernah merasakan musim dingin sama sepertiku. Bermain perang bola salju bersama teman-teman,ice skating bersama keluarga bahkan sama pacar,membuat boneka salju dan lain lain Wah pasti menyenangkan bermain di luar rumah tapi tidak berlaku untukku yang hanya melihat mereka bersenang-senang hanya lewat dari jendela. Aku iri dengan mereka bisa merasakan yang namanya bahagia bersama teman sepermainan,keluarga dan kebebasan sesukanya di luar rumah

Ah, aku lupa pada diriku sendiri kapan terakhir aku tersenyum dan bahagia bersama teman-teman,keluarga,dan orang yang ku tidak ada isiden **itu** yang terjadi padaku aku bisa sama seperti mereka yang di luar sana. Bisa jadi hidupku akan lebih berwarna yang merasakan bahagiannya hidup di dunia ini, ya **mungkin.** Seandainya waktu bisa di ulang aku akan mencegah isiden itu terjadi dan memperbaiki sebelum isiden **itu** terjadi

hahaha lagi –lagi aku banyak berkhayal terlalu mau gimana lagi nasi sudah jadi bubur ya terima saja kenyataanya walaupun sakit. Entahlah,kapan aku bisa keluar dari dunia gelap yang menggerogoti diriku dan berharap seseorang bisa menarikku dari dunia gelap ke dunia terang. Membuka lembaran kehidupan yang baru bersama orang yang berhasil menyelamatkanku dari dunia saja permohonannku terkabulkan kami sama

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"your lighting"

Disclaimer: kuroko no basuke ©fujimaki tadatoshi

 **Akashi seijuro x Arata alice (OC)**

 **Kuroko tetsuya**

 **Generation Of Miracle**

Genre: romance/family

Rate: M

Warning: AU,OOC,TYPO(s),gaje,alur kecepatan,dan kekurangan lain sehingga tidak bisa di sebutjan satu-satu

Note: haai minna saya newbie di fandom pertama kali saya buat cerita di fanfic ini karena terlalu lama jadi silent reader jadi terinspirasi buat cerita hasil karya ini sebenarnya hanya pelampiasan saya karena kemarin tanggal 9 itu sekeluarga saya pergi nonton di bioskop sedangkan aku sedang mengalami uas aargh kenapa uas ini membunuhku sih dan apa2an pramuka ada test tertuilis uuh menyebalkan TwT.(maaf jadi curhat)

jadi happy reading minna ^3^

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kriiiiiiing!**

Aku sontak langsung mencari alarm yang berada di sampingku dan mematikan terbangun dari tidurku kemudian melihat jam menunjukan pukul 06.00 dan tandanya aku harus segera bergegas mandi dan pergi ke sekolah. 15 menit kemudian aku keluar dari kamar mandi memakai seragam _seifuku_ dari lemari lalu, pergi keluar kamar menunju ruang makan berkumpul dengan keluargaku

"ohayou kaa san , otou san, nii chan" sapaku menunju meja makan. Ayah sedang membaca koran pagi dan ibu sedang menyiapkan bekal untukku di sekolah

"ohayou alice chan. Bekal hari ini adalah bento jadi di habiskan ya" ucap ibuku sambil menyiapkan bekal untukku

"haai kaa san" ucapku sambil minum susu yang berada di meja "oh iya, otou san gimana dengan hadiahku semalam apa otou menyukainya?" tanyaku kepada ayahku

"seperti yang kau lihat hari ini alice,otou suka sama hadiahmu" jawab ayah memperlihatkan dasi yang di hadiahkan alice semalam

"sykurlah otou san menyukainya,tadinya alice mau beli dasi yang gambarnya took di sana merekomendasi kepadaku kalau hadiah pantas buat ayah dasi itu dan aku senang otou san memakai hadiah pemberianku" ucapku tersenyum "shuu nii kemarin kasih hadiah apa ke otou san?"

"mau tahu aja hahaha" jawab shuzzou ketawa

"hu paling juga tiket vocher nonton bioskop sama seperti tahun lalu kan?" alice meledek shuzzou di balas dengan jam tanganku sudah pukul 06.30 aku bergegas makan cepat

"gochisousoma deshita aku duluan ya kaa san,otou san dan nii chan" aku beranjak dari meja makan mengambil tas sekolah ku dan pergi ke depan rumah memakai sepatu

"ittekimatsu" sapa ku keluar dari rumah

"itteirasshai" ucap ibu,ayah dan shuzzou nii dari dapur

.

.

.

.

.

Ah aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku namaku arata ini aku menunggu sahabatku momoi satsuki di depan berteman sejak 4 sd dan aku tahu kebiasaan momoi. Ya salah satunya membangunkan sepupunya yang tidur kesiangan yang bernama aomine tinggal sementara di rumah momoi karena orangtuanya menitipkan kepada keluarga momoi selama dia pernah telat akibat membangunkan aomine terlalu lama pada saat itu aomine begadang. Beruntungnya aku pintar dalam mencari alasan kepada satpam dan membiarkan kami masuk ke dalam sekolah

Oh iya saat ini aku sekolah di sma teiko yaitu sekolah terkenal di seluruh sembarangan orang masuk di sma ini dan hanya orang terpilih dan memiliki prestasi yang cukup bagus bisa di terima di sma teiko. Aku di terima sma teiko melalui jalur prestasi akademik sedangkan momoi dan aomine di terima melalui jalur non akademik. Walau aku,momoi dan aomine satu sekolah tapi, kelas kami berbeda. Aku berada di kelas 2-A momoi dan aomine di kelas perkenalkan diriku

"ohayou momoi san" sapaku

"ohayou alice chan osewani narimasu" ucap momoi meminta maaf kepadaku

"hahah tidak apa-apa kok momoi aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini" ucapku tersenyum "ngomomg-ngomomg si daiki kemana? Biasanya dia bersamamu" tanyaku

"oh dai chan tadi pergi duluan ada latihan di clubnya"

"baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita jalan daripada kita kena telat lagi kayak kemarin" ajakku ke momoi dan pergi bersama menunju ke sekolah sma teiko

"oke" momoi angkat kedua jempol kepadaku

.

.

.

.

.

 **(normal pov)**

Alice dan momoi sampai di sekolah dan menggantikan sepatu sekolah kemudian pergi menunju kelas masing-masing. Di lorong kelas alice dan momoi bertemu dengan aomine

"ohayou daiki/dai chan" sapa alice dan momoi

"ohayou arata,satsuki" ucap aomine

"tumben sekali kau masuk pagi daiki,biasanya di bangunin sama momoi" ucap alice

"kalau aku tidak di ancam sama setan boncel latihan pagi juga aku bakal bangun siang kali" ucap aomine malas. Momoi dan alice sweetdrop

 **'kalau akashi dengar maka habis kau daiki/dai chan'** ucap batin alice dan momoi bersamaan

"oh iya kalian duluan saja aku mau ambil buku di loker dulu jaa ne" alice meninggalkan momoi dan aomine

"sampai ketemu di atap sekolah" ucap aomine melambaikan tangannya

Alice pergi menunju locker miliknya lalu mengambil barangnya di selesai mengambil locker,alice berjalan menunju kelas 2-A namun di halangi akashi di jalannya

"apa?tidak puas mengalahkanku basket kemarin lusa? aku bisa menantangmu lagi kalau kau mau pulang sekolah nanti bakashi" ucapnya sarkasme melewati akashi di depan namun tangan alice di tarik oleh akashi

"memang aku sudah menyurhmu untuk pergi ha?" akashi melipat kedua tangannya

"terus apa maumu sekarang? Mengantarkanku ke penjara,melaporkan ke polisi mengatakan seorang yang bernama arata alice di tahan karena melewati mu begitu?"

"apa kau merasa lupa di teiko aku yang berkuasa jadi,aku punya hak untuk mengatur orang termasuk dirimu, wahai queen pupeter"

"terus kenapa? Masalah gitu buat aku kalau kau ketua osis yang mempunyai wewenang seenaknya gitu? Sorry aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni mu bakashi"

alice melepas cengkraman tangan akashi dari lengannya tapi akashi mencengkramnya lebih kuat dari menahan sakit di lengannya

"s..sakit bodoh..lepaskan aku sial sebentar lagi bel berbunyi"

"karena kebetulan kau adalah bendahara di osis ikut aku sekarang!" perintah Akashi sambil menarik alice pergi menunju ruang osis

"cho...chotto matte akashi..hei!" Alice akhirnya pasrah di seret Akashi ke ruang osis

.

.

.

.

.

 **(di ruang osis)**

Akashi menarik paksa alice masuk ke ruang osis kemudian Akashi mengunci pintu ruang osis mengantonginya di kantung jasnya,kemudian Akashi menyuruh alice duduk di sofa dan Akashi mengambil sesuatu dari meja kerja miliknya

"woi..bentar lagi bel bodoh kalau mau nanya keuangan osis bisa di kelas bukan di tempat osis juga kali"

"diam saja dan turuti perintahku alice jangan perkataanku"

"mutlak dan absolute" sambung alice dengan nada males kemudian Akashi tersenyum mengeringai

"nah itu tahu. Karena kemarin kau tidak datang dalam rapat osis sekarang aku akan menghukumu di sini" Akashi menemukan benda yang ia cari kemudian ia mengkantongi benda itu di dalam sakunya

"oh ayolah kalau menghukumku tidak sekarang bisa nanti istirahat nanti" keluh alice. Akashi mengabaikannya pergi menghampiri alice duduk di sofa

"sekarang kau tulis laporan yang lusa aku suruh di kertas sekarang" titah Akashi kemudian alice mengambil kertas tersebut langsung banting di atas meja mengerjakan laporan keuangan lusa lalu

.

.

.

.

.

 **(20 menit kemudian di kelas 2-A)**

"ada yang lihat arata alice dan Akashi seijuro?" ucap guru biologi dan lainnya menggeleng kepala

"mungkin mereka berdua pergi ke toilet" ucap salah satu murid

"ini sudah lebih dari 20 menit ke toilet lama begitu ada yang bisa panggil mereka ke sini?" tanya guru biologi

"biar saya yang mencari mereka berdua sensei "jawab midorima

"oh baiklah kalau sudah ketemu suruh ketemu sensei di ruang guru" ucap guru biologi

"haai sensei" midorima keluar dari kelas

"sensei saya juga membantu midorima boleh?" dan guru biologi mengikuti midorima keluar dari kelas

Di perjalanan midorima dan takao mencari akashi terlebih dahulu di kamar pergi ke kamar mandi shintarou dan takao berpapasan dengan kuroko yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi kemudian, takao menghampiri kuroko

"kuroko di dalam ada akashi tidak?" tanya takao

"tidak ada takao kenapa?"

"kami sedang mencari akashi dan arata di kamar sudah 20 menit mereka berdua tidak kembali ke sensei menyuruh kami mencari mereka kembali ke kelas begitu ceritanya" jawab takao menjelaskan kepada kuroko

"hmm... kalau begitu aku akan membantu kalian mencari akashi kun dan arata 3 jam pertama guru prancis sedang tidak masuk jadi aku bisa membantu mu takao kun" ucap kuroko datar

"baiklah kuroko... terima kasih kau pergi mencari sekitar daerah kelas 2, kalau shin-chan cari di gedung kelas 3 dan aku mencari gedung kelas iya kuroko kalau kau ketemu mereka bilangin di suruh guru biologi ke ruangannya sekarang"

"hai takao kun nanti aku sampaikan" kuroko meninggalkan takao dan midorima di lorong kelas

Kuroko melewati lorong kelas melihat kiri dan kanan di sekitarnya tidak ada batang hidung kehadiran akashi dan alice. Ntah kenapa kuroko mendapat firasat buruk kalau akashi mengapa2in alice di suatu tahu tempat mana saja yang akashi kalau dia di luar kelas

Pertama di perpustakaan ia masuk ke sana mencari kemana-mana tidak ada akashi di , ruang eskul shogi ia masuk ke dalam sana tapi hasilnya nihil dan yang terakhir di ruang osis kuroko belum memeriksa di sana firasat kuroko agak kurang enak kalau pergi ke sana lebih baik nunggu orang salah satu anggota osis datang ke sana

.

.

.

.

.

 **(kembali ke ruang osis)**

 **'bentar lagi selesai dengan begini aku tidak ada urusan denganya lagi yes'** ucap batin alice senang sambil menulis laporan di kertas

Alice yang asik mengerjakan laporan kertas dokumen tak menyadari Akashi sudah tidak ada di depannya dan terlihat berjalan diam-diam mendekati alice dari belakang,laluuu...

KLIK ...

"Ak... akashi hei apa yang kau lakukan Lepaskan aku bodoh!" ucap alice teriak

Tangan alice di borgol diam-diam oleh Akashi,alice yang terlalu focus menulis laporan di kertas atas suruhan Akashi bahwa Akashi sembunyi –sembunyi berjalan mendekati alice dari belakang sambil mengantongi borgol panjang yang ia simpan di laci meja kerja Akashi untuk 'menyiksa' temennya(baca budak).dan... Akashi pun sukses memborgol tangan kiri alice ke sofa

"k..kau gila! Lepaskan sekarang bodoh!" alice berusaha menarik borgol panjang tersebut lepas dengan tangan kanannya. Akashi hanya melihat alice tersenyum saja

"males ah. Susah-susah payah aku tangkap dirimu,masa aku lepas?paling enggak aku mau mencicipimu alice chan" timpal Akashi mesum sambil membasahi bibirnya karena sudah tidak tahan untuk mencicipi bibir alice yang begitu manis bagai makan strawberry langsung dari pohonnya

"ma..mau ... mau apa,kau?!"

"aku mau memakan bibirmu sa-yang"

Akashi secara liar mendorong pundak alice berbaring ke atas sofa memperlihatkan lehernya yang putih bersih terekspos siap untuk di hal itu Akashi semakin nafsu karena tidak tahan dengan tubuh alice yang begitu **_sexy_**

"argh!" alice tidak berdaya menahan sakitnya di cengkram kencang pundaknya sama berusaha menonjok perutnya dengan tangan kanannya masih ,Akashi dengan kemampuan emperornya tahu dimana serangan alice kemana langsung mengelak dari serangan alice dan berhasil memborgolkan tangan kanannya

"ooh berani sekali kau melawanku arata aku harus **menghukummu** dear..." ucapnya sedikit penekanan

Dengan senyuman menyeringai Akashi mengelus rambut dan wajah alice dengan lebut

"dengan begini,kau takkan pernah lepas dariku walau ada gempa sekaligus, alice sayang" ucap Akashi mendesis di telinga alice yang membuat muka alice merah sama dengan rambut Akashi

"cih..lepaskan aku brengsek! Dan sebenarnya niatmu apa?"

"aku ingin kau jadi milikku,milik akashi seijuro dan semuanya tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku,dear"

"aku takkan pernah mau jadi milikmu bakashi TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!"

"perkataanku selalu benar dan kau takkan bisa menolak dariku arata alice"

Alice hanya pasrah berdebat dengan Akashi tipikal absolute dan selalu ingin sampai kuda makan besi juga pun Akashi selalu menang dan selalu berusaha menghindari dari ketua osis yang siap melakukan perbuatan nista terhadap tubuhnya

" lepaskan aku sekarang juga aka...ummmmmh!"

Tampa basa basi lagi Akashi langsung mencium bibir lembut alice dan melumatnya dengan cekatan sudah pengalaman,tangan kiri memegangi dagu alice untuk menahan agar dia tidak alice langsung lemas tak berdaya merasakan bibirnya di lumat Akashi dengan good kisser itu,matanya terbelak karena melumat bibir alice tak berhenti merasakan daging merah di bibir sampai puas

Akashi benar benar seorang good kisser sekali mencium alice langsung mabuk hanya bisa pasrah bibirnya di lumat Akashi, dengan kedua tangan yang di borgol Akashi dan mata yang takut Akashi menikmati dirinya sampai menggigit bibir bawah alice untuk mendapatkan akses masuk ke dalam mulutnya

"ugh!" alice merintih sakit karena bibirnya di gigit dan otomatis membuka mulutnya sambil mengerang

Akashi tersenyum melihat erangan alice "kau benar-benar gemes alice" tersebut dan langsung menginvasi mulut alice dari kanan ke kiri dan dari pojok atas ke pojok mengabsen gigi alice mereka berdua saling beradu dengan panasnya sampai mulut alice mengeluarkan saliva yang menetes dari sudut bibir hasil kemenangan di dominasi oleh Akashi

"a..ak..akashi...nggh...aku... tak bisa bernafas..."

Karena kashian kepada alice ,Akashi menghentikan ciumannya supaya alice bisa mengambil nafas sementara

Akashi mengelus rambut orange alice dan tersenyum sayang. Alice tidak berani memandang wajah Akashi, wajahnya merah padam setara dengan rambut Akashi yang berwarna merah

"kamu benar imut,alice...lihatlah dirimu sekarang wajahmu sudah melebihi rambutku dan penampilanmu berantakan sekali"

"sa...salah siapa yang buat aku berantakan seperti ini hah?! Lepaskan akuu bodoh !"

"ooh berani sekali memanggilku bodoh dear, dan aku takkan melepaskanmu sampai aku puas.." Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke alice, dia diam sebentar memandang alice sebelum berbisik "ini hukuman buatmu karena kau sudah menghinaku,dear"

"justru kau yang harus menerima hukuman bukan aku bakashi?!"

" hukuman ini ada dua opsi, alice sayang. Dan kau yang harus memilih"

"opsi yang pertama: kamu mau aku mulai atas ke bawah atauu..." Akashi mengelus pipi alice turun bagian yang paling **berbahaya**

"opsi yang kedua: kamu mau aku mulai dari bawah ke atas dear"

Lebih baik alice minum alcohol sebanyak 20 botol daripada tawaran akashi yang akan mengambil dirinya menjadi milik akashi seijuro terkenal dengan absolut yang di takuti seluruh sma teiko

"aku ingin kau mati saja akashi"

"itu tidak ada di pilihan dear"

Akashi langsung mencium alice lagi, kemudian mencium dan menggigit pelan daerah leher dan tenguk alice,meninggalkan beberapa bekas kemerahan yang menjadinya bahwa dirinya sudah mendapatkan tubuh dari arata alice

Tampa menghentikan invasi pada leher alice, tangan akashi membuka satu persatu kancing seragam seragam tersebut terbuka,ia meremas dada alice dari luar bra membuat alice mengerang

"uugh ! hentikan... Akashi...nggh"

Mengdengar erangan alice,Akashi menghentikan ciumannya dan malah menggunakan tangannya untuk mencubit dan meremas bagian dada Akashi tak puas,ia melepaskan seragam alice sampai tak bersisa di bagian atas dengan cepat memperlihatan buah dada yang berwarna merah jambu dan kulit yang sangat putih. Dari leher alice,turun ke arah dada alice. Di cium dan di hisap pelan dada tersebut kali ini dia menggunakan lidahnya menjilat putting susu berwarna pink milik alice

"semakin kau memohon kepadaku,aku semakin tidak bisa berhenti... jadi diam dan terus memanggil namaku,dear"

Rasanya alice ingin mencekik akashi sampai mati,sayangnya pikirannya tidak sama dengan tubuhnya yang sedang dilakukan akashi jilatan melingkar dan menghisap putting alice,tapi tubuhnya justru menikmati semua hal yang di lakukan Akashi,bahkan menginginkan lebih

"ah...ah...ahhh..ngggh" rintihan alice yang terdengar di telinga Akashi membuat kejantannya Akashi tidak ingin segera menuntaskan hukuman ini,ia ingin menikmati alice lebih malu dan meneriakkan alice membenci ini tapi kemampuan Akashi dalam melakukan **itu** terbilang jago dan membuatnya ketagihan meminta lebih darinya

"alice sayang, kalau kau mengerang seperti itu nanti ada yang dengar lo...,kau tak mau kan kita di lihat dalam posisi ini?"

Alice sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan perlakuaan setan iblis boncel itu,tubuhnya lunglai tak berdaya dengan tindakan Akashi. Alice masih mempunyai urat malu,jangan sampai ada orang lain melihat mereka dalam keadaan -bisa harga dirinya yang terkenal dengan jenius dan semua di bidang cukup perfect hancur di depan banyak orang

 **Sial,kau Akashi liat aja pembalasanku nanti...**

Alice menggigit lidahnya sampai berdarah agar tak mengeluarkan suara. Akashi puas melihat hal tersebut,sepertinya akuce sudah pasrah di rape olehnya

"ah,ahhhh,a..akashi,nggh...rape aku lagi..aaaah..kumohon..."

"aku tak suka di perintah sama siapapun alice sayang bahkan oleh ayahku sendiri, tapi kamu sendir yang meminta aku bersedia dear."

"akashi.. lepaskan aku dulu... tanganku sakit"

"nanti kalau ku lepas borgolnya kau kabur dear"

"aku sudah rela kok di rape sampe puas olehmu"

"aku tidak percaya padamu dear"

"kumohon akashi...aku tidak kuat laghi..." alice mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes

Akashi menyeringai melihat permohonan alice,dia pun melepaskan borgol yang mengikat tangan "calon tunangannya" akashi meninggalkan bekas merah di tangan hal tersebut akashi merasa bersalah dia tidak bermaksud melukai kulit cantiknya alice

"maafkan aku, alice aku tak bermaksud melukai kulit cantikmu" akashi menghela nafas yang membuat alice justru alice habis ini kau mendapatkan firasat buruk setelah ini dan benar itu terjadi "tapi... aku berikan bekas bercak merah di tempat lain... dan rasanya lebih nikmat tentunya dear"

Oh terkutuklah kau alice ingatkan untuk jangan pernah berurusan sedikitpun dengan orang yang bernama berurusan dengannya nyawa yang akan taruhannya,dia mulai cepat mencium dan menghisap leher putih alice yang mulus,meninggalkan bekas merah yang alice tidak akan hilang dalam waktu sehari saja

"ugh...,"alice mengerang berhenti di situ saja,tangan akashi turun ke bawah merasakan dan meremas pantat alice sambil bibir dan lidahnya terus menjilat dan mengisap,bermain dari atas kemudian turun ke bawah

"ah... ah... ahhhhhhhh..." korban remesannya tak kuasa menahan rintikan kenikmatan

Remas dan remas,namun rupanya remasan pantat alice tak membuat akashi puas. Dia ingin mengocoknya lubang surga alice,sudah lama ia memasukan bagian paling sensitive alice,kemudian lanjut ke adegan puncak yang paling ekstrim

"dear?"

"ap...apa?" alice berkata sesak

"boleh aku minta izin untuk ehem-ehem ehemmu?"

"apa sih kalau jawab yang benar napa, akashi..."

"kamu akan takut kalau aku bilang terus terang dear"

"apalagi yang harus ku lakukan bodoh?kau sudah apa-apakan aku"

"aku ingin mengocok ehem ehem dirimu dan ingin memasukimu, ingin merasakan bagian dalammu,ya intinya aku ingin kita s-e-x"

"APAAAAAA?!"

Akashi tahu permintahan ini membuat alice syok sampai alice hampir jatuh dari benar saja si raja setan boncel merah meminta untuk melakukan sex kepada belum dengan akashi yang tampang muka ganteng tapi pendek (di gunting sama akashi) maksudnya kurang tinggi, tapi di pikirannya orang dewasa di atas 25 tahun

"aku...aku...aku belum siap, akashi kun"

"kenapa, dear? Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya dear"

"aku takut..."

"kau bilang takut? Mana dirimu yang terkenal arogan dan berani tidak takut apapun" akashi ketawa mengejek

"GLEK!"

Alice lupa untuk menjaga harga dirinya di depan dia agar tidak mau di remehkan oleh akashi,alice pun akhirnya pasarah

"ba...baiklah, akashi. Asal kau janji tak akan menyakitiku...bakashi"

"dengan senang hati dear" akashi tersenyum

Akashi senang mendengar jawaban alice,tak berkata kanan akashi turun menunju kewanitaan alice yang masih di tutupi dengan celana dalam sudah sangat basah

"sepertinya kau menikmatinya, bawah sini sangaaaat basah"

"be..berisik kau akashi!"

Akashi ketawa pelan melihat ekspresi muka alice memerah seperti buah menutup wajahnya karena tidak mau di lihat oleh akashi

"wah celana dalamu lucu tak menyangka orang tomboy sepertimu memakai warna seperti perempuan feminim"

"di..diam kau bakashi" alice agak kesel mendengar ejekan akashi "memangnya tidak boleh aku memakai warna feminim seperti perempuan umumnya ha?"

Karena merasa **adik kecil** terbangun Akashi dengan cekatan membuka resletingnya dan melepas dia memakai boxer warna merah marron dengan desaign elgan dan merek ternama

Alice langsung malu melihat boxer akashi yang sangat getlemen,bukan malu melihat boxer yang super laki itu,tetapi melihat tonjolan gede di tengah-tengah boxer akashi yang alice tahu itu apa dan datang darimana

 **Waduh,sepertinya besar nih tidak akan muat...**

Akashi tahu alice melihat ke arah mana dan dia ketawa kecil melihat ekspresi alice yang terkejut

"jangan khawatir,alice aku akan bermain pelan kok tenang saja"

Tangan akashi menurunkan celana dalam plus rok yang di kenakan celana dalam tersebut lepas,akashi memasukan satu ruas jari ke dalam lubang kewanitaan alice

"uuugh...ah...akashi. apa yang kau lakukan AAH..!"

Alice merasakan celana dalamnya di turunkan sampai ke lutut,lalu turun terus sampai dia sudah tidak merasakan sehelai kain pun di area tak puas hanya dengan jari,akashi menurunkan ini ia berhadapan dengan kewanitaan mulai memasukan lidahnya

"aka...akashi! aaaah...ngghh..." alice sudah tidak bisa menahan suaranya membuka kakinya semakin lebar untuk mempermudah akses akashi untuk menginvasi kewanitaanya,ia juga menarik kepala akashi agar lidahnya dapat masuk lebih dalam daerah kewanitaanya

"elmmh...ahmpph...kau memang cantik, sangat menggoda sampai membangunkan **adik** kecilku dear" ucap mesum akashi

Alice menutup wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya,ia tidak mau melihat muka akashi dan keadaanya seperti ini

"jangan menutup wajahmu, dear. aku ingin melihat wajah yang memerah itu dear"

"sekarang kau sudah melihatku, bakashi. Sudah puas ha? SUDAH PUAS KAU MELIHATKU AKASHI SEIJURO" teriak alice ngambek lalu menggembungkan pipi

"jangan ngambek begitu dong dear,entar cantiknya ilang ahahah" akashi ketawa meledek dan kembali menjilat masuk ke dalam kewanitaanya

Akashi tersenyum puas melihat alice ngambek,sedangkan alice sendiri masih menutup wajahnya sambil menggembungkan merasa di dalam akan ada sesuatu yang akan ada tidak di keluarkan,ia merasa dirinya akan mencoba menarik kepala akashi yang sedang menginvasi daerah kewanitaannya itu,tapi akashi tetap saja tidak mau keluar dari daerah kewanitaan alice

"ngaaaaaaaaahhhhhhnnnnnn!"

Alice akhirnya mencapai orgasme yang langsung lemas tak berdaya di atas di pikiran alice sudah kosong dan hanya nama akashi dalam pikirannya,sedangkan akashi cairan menelan cairan organsme alice sampai tak bersisa oleh akashi

"harusnya kau menjauh dari situ liat mukamu di penuhi oleh cairan orgasmeku"

"kenapa? Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk juga dan asin asem gimana gitu aku menyukainya" akashi kembali menjilati bibirnya untuk menikmati sisa cairan orgasme alice

Akashi menurunkan boxernya dan kejantananya yang sudah menegang itu akhirnya memposisikan kejantannya di depan kewanitaan alice. Sebelum melakukan itu akashi memasukan jarinya ke dalam mulut alice

"ku perintahkan kau hisap jari jari ini,dear..."

Seperti hewan penurut,alice yang sudah tidak berpikir apa-apa menurut saja dan menghisap jari apa yang di pikiran alice apa maksdnya akashi menyuruhnya itu yang penting ia ingin merasakan kenikmatan

Jari akashi terasa hangat dan basah karena hisapan alice tersebut,lalu di bukanya kaki alice lebar-lebar,siap menyerang menggunakan jari-jarinya

"akashi...kau mau apa hei"

"hssst...tahan sebentar dear,mungkin agak sakit"

Akashi mulai memasukan jari telunjuk ke dalam derah kewanitaan alice yang menghasilkan teriakan cukup keras

"ARRRGH...Sa..sakit akashi...hentikan arrgh...kau ingin membunuhku ha?!" teriaknya

Alice merasakan ada sesuatu yang mencoba masuk paksa di dalam lubangnya seakan merobek dagingnya dari jemari akashi berusaha untuk mengivansi seluruh bagian tubuh alice tersebut. Di masukannya jari tengah dan merenggangkan lubang kewanitaan tersebut

"ARRGH…"

Akashi yang kehabisan sabar mulai memasukan jari manis ke dalam lubang menggunting pun -tiba jarinya menyentuh sesuatu yang membuat alice jatoh lemes luar biasa,penglihatannya mulai kabur

"AAARGH...AAAHHHH...STOPP...AKASHI...STOP" teriak alice sudah tidak bisa menahan sakitnya luar biasa

Titik kenikmatan yang di temukan akashi langsung dia sentuh berulang-ulang dengan gerakan keluar masuk. Karena tidak tega melihatnya,akashi menghentikan gerakannya dan mengeluarkan jarinya dari daerah kewanitaannya.

"a...akashi..hiks..hiks..sakit"

"katanya pemain basket se eropa yang staminanya setara dengan kisedai masa di gituin doing payah"

Alice merengut kesel mendengar ucapan akashi yang terus berhadapan dengan akashi itu membutuhkan kesabaran yang luuuuuar biasa apalagi keras kepalanya selalu ingin menang.(sama seperti si doi harus kudu sabar ngadepinnya kalau udah mode ngejek#plakk langsung kembali ke cerita)

"kalau kau jadi perempuan kau akan merasakan betapa perihnya bila di gituin bodoh" alice marah

"aku tidak mau jadi perempuan rasanya gak enak" akashi memeletkan lidah di depan alice lalu alice menggigit tangan akashi sampai berdarah

"adaaw s..sakit tahu"

"salah sendiri kau menghinaku dan rasakan itu" ucapnya santai

"ooh berani melawanku?kali ini kau akan resmi jadi milikku seutuhnya,alice dan kali ini akan ku buat kau tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu"

Akashu mencium kembali bibir alice kemudian memasukan kejantananya ke dalam kewanitaan alice. Kewanitaan alice sangat sempit,jadi baru setengah dari kejantanannya menyentuh selaput dara alice,sebelum menggerakan kembali kejantanya,ia melihat ekspresi wajah kembali menangis berusaha menyesuaikan kejantanan akashi yang sudah separuhnya berada di dalam diriya

"hiks..hiks...mmmph..."

Akashi menyium kembali alice,ia menghisap bibir mungil kemudian,akashi melesatkan semua kejantannya ke dalam diri merasa sakit luar biasa di bagian sakit itu di lampiaskannnya dengan menarik rambut akashi

Akashi memejamkan matanya, ia merasakan kejantannya di pijit-pijit oleh kewanitaan tidak mendengar suara tangisan alice. Ia membuka matanya air mata mengalir dari mata biru orange alice,namun alice menahan agar dirinya tidak terisak lagi

Akashi mengusap airmata alice secara lembut,kemudian mencium keningnya agar alice menjadi tenang

"alice,memang rasa sakitnya harus di tahan kalau memang sakit,sebaiknya kau katakan saja dan maafkan aku yang tadi ya...aku hanya becanda walaupun cukup kelewatan. Habisnya aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat sama si kuroko itu walaupun dia sahabatmu" akashi mengelus rambut orange milik alice sambil metapnya

"sa..sakit...sakit sekali... akashi hweeeee" alice menangis lalu memeluk akashi pun membalas pelukan tersebut sambil mengelus kepala tidak akan menggerakan kejantannya sampai alice benar-benar tenang

"cup-cup-cup jangan menangis ya alice sayang aku mencintaimu dan jadikanlah dirimu tulang rusukku" akashi tersenyum tulus kemudian mencium kening alice sambil mengelus kepalanya hingga tenang

Ini baru pertama kali alice melihat senyuman dan perkataan akashi yang begitu tulus di yang di luarnya terkenal absolut,hobi bermain gunting dan menyiksa teman (baca budak), perfect di segala bidang dan terkenal sadistis. Tapi ia melihat di dalamnya ternyata berbeda dengan gossip-gosip yang akashi menyembunyikan sifat aslinya kepada semua orang dan kenapa akashi mengeluarkan sifat aslinya di depan yang alice pikirkan sekarang

Setelah Alice lama untuk berpikir dan ia sudah paham sekarang mengapa akashi memiliki sifat seperti itu,ia menyesal telah meghina dan melukai perasaan alice sadar pada saat itu ia akan membuat akashi menarik dia dari kegelapan menunju ke dunia terang bersama-sama dan kembali membuka lembaran kehidupan baru di dunia terang bersama-sama

Merasa alice sudah tenang, akashi pun menggerakan kejantananya secara bergerak sekali saja,akashi sudah dapat merasakan betapa hangatnya di dalam diri alice

"aaaahn...akashi...nggh..." alice juga kelihatannya sudah tidak merasa sakit hal itu,akashi kemudian mulai mempercepat gerakannya

"AGH..AH! AH! S..sei...AAAAAHH!"

Sekarang tubuh alice di aliri sentruman nikmat yang berasal dari akashi,alice begitu terbia setiap akashi bergerak,dirinya seakan-akan mengikuti irama yang di lakukan pasangannya itu

Akashi sekali lagi mengenai titik kenikmatan milik alice berulang-ulang,gerakannya makin,cepat,kuat dank mulai menutup mata merasakan kejantannya itu telah menyentuh bagian terdalam pada dirinya

"ugh... alice..." akashi menikmati setiap titik yang ada di dalam diri berharap kegiatan ini tidak akan segera berhenti

"Se..sei…aku akan..."alice sepertinya akan orgasmenya yang kedua kali

"a..aku juga,dear..."sebelum akashi mencapai puncaknya,alice sudah mengeluarkan merasakannya kejantannya hangat akan cairan orgasme yang di keluarkan ambruk lemas di atas sofa

"alice..nggh..izinkan aku untuk menaruh benihku di dalam dirimu boleh kan" ucap akashi meminta izin

"i..iya" ucapnya pelan karena mengalami orgasme dua kali

Dengan izin alice Akashi kembali tersenyum tulus. akashi pun hampir mencapai klimaks,gerakannya semakin detik-detik terakhir dia tidak pernah menyanka baru pertama kali ia tersenyum dan bahagia bersama orang lain selain ibunya orang yang pertama membuat dirinya tersenyum kembali antara lain itu adalah arata alice rival dalam matapelajaran dan basket sekaligus **kekasihnya**

"aishiteru arata alice... terimakasih kau sudah menerimaku" ucapnya sambil mencium keningnya. akashi pun menyemburkan cairan miliknya di dalam tubuh akice dan ia menjatuhi tubuhnya di atas alice karena kelelahan

Rasa manis yang menusuk hati alice setelah akashi melontarkan perkataan tersebut tepat di telinganya membuat alice tersenyum kenapa perasaan alice yang dulu sangat benci sekaligus rival dalam akademik dan basket sekarang menyukai dirinya

"moo...aishiteru seijuro wahai raja absolutku" alice tertidur sambil memeluk akashi yang berada di atasnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(di luar pintu osis)**

Kuroko hanya tersenyum lirih mengepal kedua tangannya dengan erat sampai berdarah setelah mendengar percakapannya di ruang adalah orang yang sangat di cintainya itu sudah milik akashi seijuro tidak bisa apa-apa lagi kalau saingannya itu adalah akashi

"this is over for me,thank you to have chance in love with you alice-san... I hope you can live happily with akashi-kun" kuroko pergi meninggalkan ruangan osis dengan senyum lirih

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **® _end_ ®**

(omake)

30 menit kemudian akashi terbangun dari tidurnya melihat sejenak alice tertidur dengan wajah tampa dosa di bawah tubuhnya. Ia melepaskan pelukan alice dan beranjak dari alice tertidur dengan tampa busana sedikitpun penuh dengan cairan orgasme mereka berdua

akashi mengambil tisu di sebelahnya untuk mengelap bekas cairan-cairan orgasme di tubuh alice dan , ia memakai seragamnya kembali dengan rapi, ia pergi mengambil tas kecil yang berada di lemari kecil di dekat meja kerja itu berisi seragam putri sudah di siapkan akashi dari jauh hari berserta pakaian dalam untuk alice (jangan tanya akashi tahu dari mana ia tahu ukurannya hanya dia dan tuhan yang tahu) kemudian menghampiri alice yang masih tertidur pulas di sofa dan memakaikan seragam alice kembali

"alice...arigatou gozimatsu karena sudah menarikku dari dunia gelap ke dunia terang" akashi mengelus rambutnya

"kalau tampamu aku tidak tahu sampai kapan kegelapan itu akan akan menggelamkan senang akhirnya bisa kembali merasakan tersenyum dan bahagia bersamamu dear" akashi mencium kening alice dan menyelimutinya kemudian meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang osis

.

.

.

 **Kriiiiiing!**

"ngg? Aku ada dimana hoaams" alice terbangun dari dari tidur pulas mendengar suara bel yang menggangu tidurnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya merasakan ada sesuatu yang menutupi tubuhnya tapi ringan

"eh? Selimut?" alice masih setengah sadar binggung kenapa ada selimut di sudah sadar sepenuhnya alice langsung menarik selimutnya. Dirinya sudah memakai seragam sekolah sma teiko dan ia melihat kiri dan kanan akashi sudah tidak ada di ruangannya

Alice berdiri dan hendak berjalan keluar dari ruang osis tiba-tiba serasa lemas dan tubuhnya sakit semua,terutama area bagian aneh dan tidak kakaruan,alice kaget karenanya

"argh...kakiku tidak bisa berjalan gara-gara melakukan itu...cih"

Alice kesal meruntuki nasibnya yang tidak bisa jalan hari ini dan hanya bergantung pada akashi kembali ke ruangan osis. Ia melihat sebuah papan di pintunya yang tertulis

 **LIHAT SURAT YANG ADA DI MEJA SAMPINGMU**

Ia pun melihat surat di sebelanya langsung di ambil lalu ia baca

 ** _Untuk my queen pupeter_**

 ** _tadinya aku mau bangunin kamu tidur tapi,liat kamu tidur pulas sekali aku tidak tega berterimakasih kepadaku sudah memakaikanmu baju dan aku punya seragam cadangan berserta pakaian dalam sesuai dengan ukuranmu. Oh iya,kita batalkan saja taruhan dalam bermain basket hari ini aku yakin hari ini kau tidak bisa berjalan selama sekali hari ini,jadi ganbatte kudesai tunggu sampai aku kembali lagi_**

alice langsung meremas kertas sambil menahan marah besar padanya

"AWAS KAU BAKASHI AKAN KU BALAS KAU NANTI SIAL!" teriak alice mengepal tanganya untuk siap meninjunya kalau dia datang melihat alice yang sedang marah-marah lewat jendela osis langsung ketawa cekikian

.

.

.

©end beneran©

* * *

note: hai minna tadi saya apus fic ini karena banyak typo berantakan super setelah saya publish. karena saya newbie dalam pembuatan fanfic ini jadi maklum kalau misalnya ada kemiripan sama yang lain. lagipula saya masih tahap pemberlajaran dalam pembuatan cerita ini. jadi mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan-kesalahan dalam pengetikan hasil karya saya. mohin kritik dan sarannya. arigatou gozimatsu

salam

cintakillua


End file.
